


Vulcans below a hundred don't start getting gray hair at sixty

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Happy, Pre-Canon, before his bondmate started getting gray bc come on, my headcanon for when AOS Sarek started growing gray, reassurance, she didn't have gray in her hair in her final scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Sarek gets his first gray hair.





	Vulcans below a hundred don't start getting gray hair at sixty

Amanda made her way into the bedroom that she shared with Sarek. The doors closed behind her. The windows were automatically shut. She saw Sarek sitting on the meditation mat with his fingers clutched together appearing to be calm and collected. He looked serene. She hadn't seen him asleep for  weeks since the destruction of the USS Kelvin. The heartache from the result was still being felt, for Sarek, and for Amanda. They lost a good friend from the academy in that attack. George Kirk. Her eyes caught the faint color of gray among the Vulcan's dark hair.  
  
"Sarek," Amanda said. "You have your first gray hair."  
  
Sarek exited his meditation glancing up toward the woman.  
  
"Vulcans do not get gray before they reach a hundred," Sarek said, watching the woman grow a small smile on her face.  
  
"Sarek, come along," Amanda said, reaching her hand out for the Vulcan.  
  
Sarek took the woman's slender, small hand as she helped him up. She brought him into the bathroom where Sarek could only see a dark Vulcan hair cut and eyes staring back at him. Amanda's hand was laid on her shoulders. She was in a long dark dress with different shades of brown and blue. Sarek couldn't tell if he had  a gray hair. It was not noticeable among his vastly dark hair. He looked in the direction of his bondmate whose height reached to his shoulder. He had one hand locked behind his back that was joined by the other once Amanda let go of it. He tilted his head raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I do not see what you are referring to," Sarek said.  
  
 "Computer, focus in on the gray hair," Amanda said.  Sarek turned his head back in the direction of the mirror, curious. The mirror's screen zoomed in on a bang right above the green skin. Sarek raised his eyebrows at first then lowered them glancing over toward his bondmate.  
  
"Ah, I see," Sarek said.  
  
 "That's a shame," Amanda said. "we should both be getting gray. That's unfair."  
  
"You will be getting gray, aduna," Sarek said. "you are aging gracefully."  
  
"What if you never see me go gray?" Amanda asked. "Vulcan's are pretty long living and a human living on Vulcan for a hundred years is unheard of. Not at all studied."  
  
Sarek gently stroked the side of the woman's cheek.  
  
 "Your thoughts are illogical and irrational as you will live long and prosper under my house," Sarek said. "We have excellent physicians skilled in human care due to the explosion of Vulcan-Human hybrids." 

Sarek's eyes wondered toward the woman's dark brown hair searching for the hint of gray. It was illogical that she hadn't gained gray hair as human parents had the most difficulty and stress raising children. That, or either she has been using the colorizer. Which was not a logical answer because of her comment. But it was odd how she started changing her dress style from bright outfits to dark. It could either be her still grieving for the loss of her best friend. That was a logical answer.  
  
"At least I get to see you growing gray, first," Amanda said. "the fiasco with Vulcan and Human diplomacy is even more stressful than before, is it not?"  
  
 "The loss of the Kelvin was a great loss," Sarek said. "as was the loss of your classmate. . . But that is not what has been the bane of my gray hair." It took only a few seconds for Amanda to realize and send sympathetic emotions through their bond.  
  
"It's about Spock," Amanda said, in realization. "Adun, talk to me."  
  
 "Our son will be eligible for his bonding ceremony in a few years," Sarek said. "and be eligible for entering the Vulcan Academy of  Science in roughly eleven years. He may be rejected due to his heritage."  
  
 "So is that why you haven't been able to sleep at night?" Amanda asked, her face softening.  
  
"Asides to other issues that I left unresolved with the Romulan representative, yes," Sarek said. "what if they don't accept him as a Vulcan?"  
  
"Adun," Amanda said. "he is your son. He strives to be a Vulcan."  
  
"He is a three year old," Sarek said.  
  
"And he's striving to be like you," Amanda said.  
  
"That is not advisable," Sarek said. "and not comforting."  
  
 "He will be fine," Amanda said. "just like your forefather Solkar and Zeframe."  Sarek raised his eyebrows, bewildered, back at his bondmate. Apparently, she chose the wrong  historical pairing in Star Fleet. They never had a child together.  Their union was what started up warming up to aliens for humanity. One intricate part of establishing Star Fleet that came into being two hundred years later.  
  
"'That was a disaster," Sarek said.  
  
 "It was a disaster because Zeframe went missing in the early 2100's," Amanda said. "have faith in him," she had her hands on the side of the Vulcan's shoulders. "much like you had faith in us."  
  
"I will endeavor to do so," Sarek said. "as faith is a very powerful force." he held his two fingers out for the woman.  
  
"Yes," Amanda said, returning the gesture with her free hand. "It is."  
  
"And Amanda," Sarek started to add.  
  
"Yes?" Amanda said.  
  
"I had faith because I knew that our courting would result in being with the most appealing, intelligent women being with me," Sarek said. "But Spock? I am not assured that he will find his place in society."  
  
"Sybok turned out fine, didn't he?" Amanda asked, lowering her free hand and taking her right hand off the Vulcan's shoulder.  
  
"Yes," Sarek said. "for a nine year old interested in easing others emotional pain." the last part came out bitterly.  
  
"Spock will be fine," Amanda said. "Step back back, if you need to. My parents had to do that when I was growing up. Just. . . do not screw it up trying not to be over protective for his future."  
  
Sarek nodded.  
  
"I will do so," Sarek said, bringing the younger woman into a hug feeling light. And better.  
  
"It's your turn to read him The Princess Bride tonight," Amanda said.  
  
"As you wish," Sarek said, as a faint cat like purr was heard.  
  
Sarek wasn't going to let her go any time soon.  
  
**The End**. 

**Author's Note:**

> aduna=wife, life mate. 
> 
> adun=husband, life mate.


End file.
